cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
Brandon Sauter
Brandon Sauter is an American football strong safety for the St. Louis Rams. He played college football at Michigan State. The St. Louis Rams selected him with the 10th overall pick in the 2017 NFLHC Draft. Early Years Sauter was born in Lawton, Michigan. He attended Lawton High School. He grew up with a very supportive family, and his father was an ex-college football star at Michigan State. He was a phenom at the high school level, and made impactful plays all over the field. Recruiting One of the top recruits, not just in Michigan, but in the nation, Sauter joined Michigan State. It came to almost no ones surprise that he would follow his fathers footsteps. College Career Sauter attended Michigan State. He finished a degree in Political Science. 2013 Season Sauter started every game his true freshman year. Against Colorado in week 3, Sauter collected his first interception and picked up 8 tackles. The following week, Sauter got his second interception against Hawaii in a dominant win for the Spartans. He was second in the team in picks with two takeaways, behind Keyshawn Thompson's four interceptions. 2014 Season In 2014, Sauter once again started every game at the safety position for the Spartans. In week 1, Sauter got his first career pick-6 against Rice. Overall, it was a down year in production for Sauter, and he looked to bounce back his junior year. 2015 Season Sauter returned to fine form his junior season, making an impact in a week 5 tilt against A.J. Jefferson and the North Carolina Tarheels. Sauter picked off Jefferson early in the 4th quarter and returned it for a touchdown, sealing a blow out 38-0 win for the Spartans. Against #1 Penn State in week 12, Sauter intercepted Heisman winner Todd Jennings in Michigan State's defeat. For his efforts this season, he was voted to the All-Big 10 First Team. Sauter's four interceptions that season tied him with Keith Wells for the second most on the team. 2016 Season In his senior year, Sauter found himself as the leader of a struggling Michigan State. His week 9 performance against Northwestern was stunning, as he picked up 6 tackles and a pick-6. Sauter set his personal best in tackles his senior season but Michigan State ended 5-7, missing a bowl game. His final game was against eventual National Champions Notre Dame, where he had 6 tackles in a close 16-17 defeat. College Statistics Professional Career Pre-draft Before the combine, Sauter was considered the top strong safety prospect for the draft, ahead of Romulus Jackson of Fresno State. During the 2017 NFLHC Combine, Sauter was one of nine strong safeties invited. He recorded the fastest 40 time for his position, and came in second in the vertical leap and broad jump. His broad jump of 10-4 was tied for the second third farthest in the entire combine. He earned private workouts with the St. Louis Rams and Detroit Lions. Combine Statistics Draft Sauter was selected in the 1st round of the 2017 NFL Draft by the St. Louis Rams. Sauter was the first strong safety taken in this draft, and third defensive player overall. Sauter signed a 4 year, $26 million deal. St. Louis Rams 2017 Season In his first season with the Rams, Sauter started every game. Along with Gray Corbin, Isaiah Polsfoot, and fellow ex-Spartan Keith Wells, on paper the Rams had a phenomenal secondary. Against the New York Giants in week 2, Sauter recorded his first professional interception, a pick-6 against Aaron Kotar. In week 9 against the New England Patriots, Sauter picked up his second pick-6 of the season, taking an errant pass from Lawyer Johnson 37 yards to the house. Sauter led all Rams defensive backs in tackles with 48 for the year, and was second on the team with his two interceptions. The Rams ended the season with the 11th best pass defense, but the worst run defense in the league as they missed the playoffs for the second straight year. Sauter was selected to the 2017 Pro Bowl alongside Dallas Cowboy Romulus Jackson. Professional Statistics Player Rating : Category:Michigan State Spartans Players Category:St. Louis Rams Players